As is well known in the art, magnetic field sensors can be used to determine angular position or displacement. In one type of angle sensing application, for example, a magnetic field sensor is positioned in proximity to a diametrically magnetized rotating magnet. Sensing elements (such as Hall-effect elements) of the magnetic field sensor are used to generate sine and cosine signals from which the rotational angle can be determined.